Operation: E.S.T.B.
"Eggman Strikes Troublemakers Back" Operation: E.S.T.B. is the seventeenth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Monday, January 25, 2016. Overview A generator, capable of destroying the Kids Never Die, Dr. Eggman puts into action his biggest plan yet. His minions take the five stars to their posts across the land. To put a stop to Eggman's Plot, Yuki Buxaplenty is going to have to gather the stars, but the minions will make sure it isn't that easy... Plot The Episode begins with Yuki and his brother leading the Eggman's new Armada; consisting of which consists of Mako Shark ships, Sawfish Battleships, Egg Gunships, Sting-ray Ships and the Midgard Egg; the flagship to invade the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, Yuki had an idea to help this conception when he wishes for a spaceship, L.O.G. ("L"etter "O"f "G"ames). At the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, Numbuh Fleet is worried about Yuki and his defection to the Eggman Empire only to see the treehouse being attacked, a long and destructive battle follows but the Eggman win this time and, once they had so, the Delightful Hydra kidnaps Trixie Tang and Cassandra Uzumaki and takes them to the Death Egg and finally finish off what hadn't already been invaded of the treehouse. Toshiya Gekko have recently observed the plans to let the Galactic Eggman Empire have everything and gives the Egg Parade a post to keep the six Stars away from the Generator: Senna in Minccina, Paul Prozen Gunther in North Kaiser, Toby Gekko in South Kaiser, Shinjirō Nagita in America, Lyon in Monoha and Acnologia the Behemoth in Luxara. Unaware of this, Trixie Tang and Cassandra Uzumaki have drawn the map of separate locations and recently attempts to send it to the Kids Never Die, but was stopped by Yuki, who took the map. Meanwhile at Timmy's house, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are furious at Timmy for mimicking a violent television program after they discover that all the violence that Timmy imitated were all from Maho Mushi. In the Fairly Oddparents Zone, Mr. and Mrs. Turner told Timmy not to watch Maho Mushi anymore and watch an educational program, like "Dictator Week" (a parody of World War II history) on the Biographical Channel, (a parody of the History Channel), which Timmy refuses. However, Yuki steals Timmy and Wanda away from the T.V. and wrote a R.I.P. Timmy got hit by a Car in the Sky note. As Mr. and Mrs. Turner came back to the room with ammo and are about to take Timmy's TV out of his room and use the rocket launcher with ammo to fire at Dinkleberg's house, they discover the note and realize that their son had been killed as they become devastated about this and the T.V. is destroyed. Mr. and Mrs. Turner are questioning Chester and A.J. about Timmy. Distraught Cosmo of the FOP Zone chases after Yuki. Yuki brought the FOP Timmy to North Kaiser to be tortured by Paul Prozen's EZ-021 Death Saurer. Before Timmy is tortured, Trixie shows up and saves Timmy and recently beats up Yuki. Cree Gekko manages to fight off the Death Saurer to rescue him. The beaten up Yuki tells Trixie and Cree that He is the Spy for Both Eggman and the Kids Never Die. Cree trusts Yuki but at the cost of retrieving the Stars to stop Eggman from using the "Midgard Generator". As the Adventure continues, Paul Dickson baked a hand-sized Fairy-clipse Cupcake, which can grant a rule-free wish. Yuki wishes that Senna is here with the Star. Attracted to Yuki's handsome looks, Senna gives him a star as a token of falling in love with the Buxaplenty. "TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED" At the Jurassic Express Station, Yuki and co. gets on the Shy Guy's Perplex Express, where they meet Lyon, who gives Yuki a Star for bringing his friends on a trip to Jurassic Park. Yuki went to America where he meets Shinjiro, who gives him a Star as a token for being a friend. At the FOP Zone, Mr. and Mrs. Turner continue to look for answers. They go to Vicky's House and decide to talk to Vicky's dad and mom directly. Tootie throws a cryptic message attached to a Timmy doll through the window of the Turners' car, asking them to meet her at the Dimmadelphia Cable building, disguising her name as "Deep Toot", a reference to the Watergate scandal whistle blower Deep Throat. Mr. and Mrs. Turner meet Tootie in the parking lot of the Dimmadelphia Cable building. She is disguised in a fedora and gray coat. Tootie shows the Turner parents photographs of Vicky's misdeeds, including the ones they had blamed on Timmy. She also explains to them the meaning of Chip Skylark's song Icky Vicky, which Mr. Turner previously thought was about pumpkins and for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Turner learn that Timmy was right about Vicky being an evil babysitter. Before they can thank Deep Toot for her help, she disappears without a trace. They are completely bewildered to her identity, despite her mistakenly including her real name on her cryptic notes. Mr. and Mrs. Turner have realized their mistake and they should find Timmy and apologize to him when they realize that he is watching TV and then Mr. and Mrs. Turner head to the Dimmadome station. At Luxara, Yuki, Paul, Yipper, Bucket, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof sees Acnologia in Behemoth form approaching them guarding the Star on top of the Mountain and fighting Igneel the Flame Dragon King, released from within Natsu's body, attacks him, with an intention to stop his rampage. Shortly thereafter, taking advantage of Igneel's worry for Natsu, Acnologia fires a Dragon's Roar at his opponent's head, but misses. Acknowledging Igneel as his enemy, Acnologia speaks to him, citing his displeasure at the existence of Dragons; he ends his comment by saying that he will punish the Kids Next Door. Before Yuki gets the Star, as the fight goes on, Acnologia tells Igneel that he won't escape. However, the latter explains that he didn't intend to run, and that he moved so that he can fight without holding back, in order to defeat the other creature. Acnologia, however, says that it won't be a simple defeat, but a one-sided obliteration. With all Six stars, Yuki rallies the Kids Never Die Operatives to stop Eggman from using the Generator. Yuki and co. uses M.A.S.S.I.V.E. battleships to attack the Death Egg. The teams are split into grades. The Egg Parade prepare and use their advanced tech on the heroes. Thus starts a epic Star Wars Death Star battle as there is a chance of fighting for the Generator. There are also drinking fountain guns in Hendry Middle School that resemble the Death Star's turbolasers, which captured several kids. Yuki, Paul and Cree battle for they're lives and are attacked by Acnologia. Acnologia is sent plummeting towards dens extremely wounded, much to everyone's surprise. His body is then used as a victory stand by Igneel, who announces the arrival of the other Dragon Slayers' foster parents to stop the mighty threat, the Midgard Generator. As the Solar Eclipse begins, Toshiya presses the button that turns the Kids Never Die into stone. Yuki, who is alive, was known to stop the Generator in the nick of time. With both the Generator and the Death Egg stopped, Igneel claims that victory is theirs. Igneel then beings explaining the reason for Dragons being inside the Dragon Slayers, however, Acnologia gets up one more time and the two Dragons ascend to continue their battle and the Kids Never Die with the Midgard Generator and the Egg Parade escapes from the sinking Death Egg. Acnologia thinks about Dragon Slayers being prevented from transforming into Dragons and Igneel questions the Black Dragon's purpose, to which he replies that all he wants is destruction. Slowly, but surely, Igneel begins getting overwhelmed and Acnologia takes notice of it, with the Fire Dragon noting that this is what happens when you sleep for that long. While continuing the fight, he contacts Natsu through Telepathy, letting him know that another reason for his disappearance was to defeat Acnologia. Natsu wants to assist him, however, Igneel refuses and charges at Acnologia, tearing his arm off (which is is known to have regenerative powers). However, his own body takes a great deal of damage in the process and Natsu watches as his foster dad falls down, being hit by Acnologia's Dragon's Roar afterwards. The Kids Never Die and the Egg Parade celebrates the joy of the production of the Fairy-clipse Cupcakes, the other Dragon Slayers reunite with their foster parents. Sting and Rogue learn that their memory of killing the Dragons was manipulated and afterwards, the Dragons reveal that they are already dead, thus staying in the bodies of the Dragon Slayers being the only way to prolong their lives until now. At the same time, Natsu kneels down near Igneel's lifeless body, crying that he's now unable to tell him about all the things he wanted Igneel to know. The Dragons then part with humans, ending the era of Dragons. Just as Igneel is about to disappear as well, Natsu promises to get stronger in order to defeat Acnologia. The FOP Turners' sneak by him and use the studio cameras to broadcast a message on TV, apologizing to Timmy for not believing that Vicky is evil and told him that he must come home because they love him, who sees the message while he is surfing through the TV Universe and decides that it is time to return home. When his parents finish the broadcast, he appears out of the TV, hugs them and reconcile as Mr. and Mrs. Turner think that Timmy has forgiven them and their family is back together again. Back at the Turner household, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are furious at Vicky for lying to them, blaming it on Timmy for which he didn't do and being a mean terrible babysitter, Vicky cries and blames television for her wicked ways but his parents aren't falling for that again when they realize they cannot trust Vicky to torture Timmy and therefore, They can't trust Vicky to babysit Timmy at all and so, Mr. and Mrs. Turner fire Vicky and forbade her to babysit Timmy again. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Uncle *DHFUTH *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Timmy Turner (Dens and FOP Zone) *Timmy Gekko *Chester (Dens and FOP Zone) *A.J. (Dens and FOP Zone) *Sanjay (Dens and FOP Zone) *Cosmo (Dens and FOP Zone) *Wanda (Dens and FOP Zone) *Poof (Dens and FOP Zone) *Trixie Tang (Dens and FOP Zone) *Bucket *Yipper *Toshiya Gekko *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Cassandra Uzumaki *Timmy Gekko *Yuki Skywalker *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Senna Kyoudou *Acnologia the Behemoth Debuts *Kyoji Gekko- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Mikazuchi no Mikoto- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Ancient Erza Scarlet- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Lyon- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Shinjirō Nagita- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Paul Prozen Gunther- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Mario- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Luigi- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Yoshi- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Natsu- "First and Debut Appearacne" *Igneel- "First and Debut Appearacne" Trivia *Operation: E.S.T.B. is based on Goomzilla's movie, Mario's Quest. Category:Episodes